


Storm of Sand

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desert, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony is exploring the Sanctum when he accidentally falls through a portal door and into the desert. The only problem is that the door shut and he got stuck there.Requested by Breyito! Thank you for the great idea! Any one else with Ironstrange requests feel free to send them my way!





	Storm of Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breyito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/gifts).



Tony sighed, wandering around the Sanctum. He wanted to  _ surprise  _ Stephen, which he couldn’t do if he called out and asked for him to help him find his way around the Sanctum. Why did it have so many identical doors? He opened one and leaned it, looking for Stephen and fell out, flat on his face and into some sand. He coughed up the sand and looked up just in time to see the door disappear. He looked around the desert. He was in the desert. He took a deep breath. Alright, that's alright, he would be fine. He just had to wait for Stephen to open the door and pull him out, and if he stayed in the same place then Stephen would find him quicker. 

 

His jacket was way too thick and he was way too hot. He was going to die. He peeled the jacket off and laid there.

“Stephen!” he called. “Come on Stephen I’m here!” Eventually he peeled his shirt off too, just laying there in the dirt, panting. He should find water, he should do something, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to go and miss Stephen and be just  _ left  _ there. He laid there and panted instead.

 

He looked at the arc reactor for a long while, watching the sweat roll down his chest. He flopped his head down in the sand, panting like a dog. He looked back at the reactor and saw a gaping hole in his chest, blood running down it, ribs brushing against the hole, a pit. Blood. Blood. So much blood he would die if they didn’t close it why was it open?! He gasped and shot up, touching it. The reactor was there. There wasn’t any blood, just sweat. He sighed and laid back, closing his eyes. He was shaking. He closed his eyes tight, hoping not to see it again. 

 

Missiles. He heard missiles. He sat up, looking in the skies, looking all around. There were missiles he had to go! He had to run! Why had he stayed still so long? They would find him, would catch him. He ran through the sand, flailing and running. He couldn’t breath, there was no breath in his body, there wasn’t enough air, there wasn’t enough air in the world! He collapsed in the sand only a few feet from where he had been. He crawled, crawling through the sand, sweat running down his forehead. He needed that, that water! He needed water. He needed air. It was too hot, there were too many missiles, he would  _ die.  _ He clenched the sand and tried to drag himself. He coughed in the sand. He was going to die. He  wanted help. He needed help. He closed his eyes. 

“Stephen,” he called. “Help.” It was weak, too weak. Stephen wouldn’t hear him. Stephen wasn’t there he wouldn’t hear him anyways. “ _ Please _ .” He closed his eyes. “Stephen I need you.” He breathed in the most air he could, the sand with it. “Stephen…” He laid his head down against the sand. “Anybody..?” He was shaking so badly, everything hurt. “Stephen….” 

 

He was just laying there. He  heard something, he could swear, but he had heard something a thousand times but each time he looked up for the door it wasn’t there. 

“Tony?” he heard someone call. He had heard it so many times. It wasn’t real. He gave up. “Tony!” He heard something heavy land next to him. It was probably a vulture, come to eat him. Fine. He had tried. He had been through it once, he couldn’t do it again. The vulture could just eat him. Suddenly the sun was blocked out, and he felt a hand on his back. He looked up.

“Stephen,” he said weakly, smiling. Stephen wrapped an arm around him. 

“Oh God, Tony are you alright?” Stephen asked. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were here, I didn’t know you’d even come to the Sanctum, then Peter said you were missing and I just started looking everywhere,” he said, holding Tony tight. The cloak had been shielding him from the sun he realized. 

“Stephen the door! The door is closing!” Tony yelled as he watched it close. Now they were both stuck and they would both die. They were going to die there, together. Stephen opened a portal and the cloak wrapped around Tony and lifted him up. They walked into the Sanctum. 

“I found him!” Stephen announced, “He fell through a door in the Sanctum, into the desert.” The cloak floated up and Stephen looked at Tony. “When did you come over?”

“Ten?” Tony said. 

“You’ve been out there for four hours,” said Stephen. 

“That’s it?” Tony said. 

“You’re already dehydrated, and you stayed in the same place, you’re sunburned,” Stephen continued to list things that were wrong. Tony kind of zoned out, just glad to not be in the desert again. 

 

Stephen took to healing Tony himself, and Tony laid back against him. He touched the reactor and flinched, almost swearing he could feel the hole. 

“Tony? Are you alright?” asked Stephen. 

“I just saw.. When I was there everything was just all over again,” he said, his thoughts just kind of blurred together. 

“All over again?” asked Stephen.

“The hole,” Tony said, pressing a hand to the reactor. 

“From when you woke up and had been cut open? With the first arc reactor?” asked Stephen. Tony nodded. 

“And I thought I heard missiles so I ran but I didn’t get far.” Stephen held Tony close and Tony laid his head against Stephen’s chest. Stephen opened a portal and pushed them both through it. Tony panicked for a second, thinking Stephen had brought them back to the desert, but when he looked around he saw lush trees and water. It looked like a rain forest.  “Why.. here?”

“It’s a very calming place,” he said. Stephen was right. Tony leaned back against Stephen.  “Tony, I can’t make things like that go away,” Stephen said, touching his arc reactor gently. “But I’ll always be here for you.” Tony put his hand over Stephen’s. 

“Stephen look,” he said softly. Stephen looked down. The scars in Tony’s chest and Stephen’s hands had somewhat aligned. “We match.” 

“I guess we do,” Stephen said. Tony knew, logically, the hole had never been there. But it had been a long time since the hole in his chest had felt full. The buzz of the arc reactor was similar to the way Stephen’s hands shook. They were both a little broken, but they fit together. 

 


End file.
